Skating Towards Victory
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: With some encouragement from her boyfriend and other friends, Roller Brawl entered a roller derby competition for the first time in a long time. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **Skating Towards Victory**

"Wait up, Crystal!" Rachel called out as she jogged to catch up to her little sister, who had run up head to look at something that had caught her eye. The other Portal Masters in their group, save for Blaze, followed behind her. The beautiful day made them all happy, especially when they learned that Kaos was still licking his wounds from the last battle with Blaze. That meant hopefully a nice day where they could all enjoy it and not have to deal with villains.

It wasn't too long before they found Blaze sitting on a flat rock with Blackout sitting beside him as they watched Roller Brawl doing flips and various other tricks on one of the training courses, speeding her way through the field. "Hey, guys," Rachel greeted them. "How are you doing, Blaze?"

Ever since the last battle with Kaos, Master Eon and Blaze's Sensei masters had encouraged him to take it easy for a while until he was recovered and his armor, which had been a bit damaged in the last battle, was fixed. While he couldn't do much in training, Blaze did other exercises to keep himself in shape and not lose any mobility. "I'm doing alright," he said. "But I'm itching to grab my swords and train."

They all smiled at that, hiding their amused laughter. "Even a good fighter needs a day off, amigo," the Tech Portal Master said in amusement as she glanced over at Roller Brawl, who was still practicing. "Is it okay if the rest of us join you?"

Blaze nodded and the others gathered around. "What are you guys doing?" Crystal asked curiously.

"Just watching Roller take on this obstacle course," the Fire/Undead Portal Master said with a smile towards his young student before looking back at Roller Brawl. "She's going through it with grace and speed."

"Yes," Blackout said in agreement. "She had not only been improving, but her skills have gotten better as well."

Blaze nodded, unaware that the rest of the group was smiling as they could tell the Portal Master and his Skylander dragon partner were very similar when it came to personality, which was why the two made a great match along with Blackout also being a Skylander partner to Rachel and Crystal's cousin, the Magic/Water Portal Master.

A moment later, Roller Brawl finished the course and found them all watching her. Smiling, she regrouped with them, greeting them all before looking at Blaze. "How did I do?" She asked him.

"You skillfully completed the course like an angel," he said smoothly and without hesitation, making her blush and smile at him.

Something gold colored caught Kairi's eye and she turned and smiled. "Hey, Wildfire's coming our way," she said.

"For real?" Crystal asked, scampering out of her older sister's lap and quickly climbing up Thumpback's arm, making the whale chuckle as he let her sit on the top of his head so that she could see the Fire Trap Master as he walked up to them.

"Hey, Wildfire? What's up?" Blaze asked as the others echoed the question.

"I just learned from Master Eon that there is a roller derby competition tomorrow near the Academy," the lion Skylander said, looking at Roller Brawl. "You should enter it, Roller. You'd breeze past the competition."

The others voiced their agreement, but Roller looked away, feeling very uncomfortable. "I'd…rather not enter it," she said quietly.

The others were puzzled except for Blackout, Blaze, and Rachel. "Why not, Roller?" Kairi asked gently.

"Why don't you want to enter?" Crystal asked and the others voiced the question too.

The Undead skater stood up. "It's…personal," she said softly, leaning down and giving Blaze a kiss on the cheek. "I need some alone time for a bit, my flaming fire."

"I understand, my beautiful rose," he said softly as he let her go.

The confusion from the others filled the air and they looked at Rachel, who took a slow, calming breath. "Roller derbies are a very touchy subject for Roller Brawl," she said gently. "It was during one that Kaos kidnapped her family."

Blaze nodded. "She told me that since then, she hasn't entered in a roller derby competition again," he said.

Crystal looked saddened. "That's awful," she said.

"Yes, it is," Kairi said softly, her heart going out to Roller Brawl.

Wildfire looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his mane. "My bad," he said apologetically.

"It's okay, Wildfire," Blaze said in a forgiving voice, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You didn't know."

The seven-year-old Life Portal Master looked up at the Fire/Undead Portal Master. "Are you going to go find her?" She asked curiously.

Blaze gently shook his head. "She needs some time alone," he said gently.

"Yes," Blackout said in agreement. "Only time can vanquish dark memories."

 _Later that day…_

When it was sunset, the Portal Masters retired to the Academy with their partners, while Blaze decided to try and find Roller Brawl. At first, he couldn't find her anywhere until he found her in one of the rooms sitting on a couch in front of a fire and looking down at her helmet deep in thought. The young man gently approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"YAAAAH!" Roller screamed with a start before seeing it was Blaze and she let out a breath in relief. "Oh, it's just you, my flaming fire."

"Just me, my beautiful rose," he said with a smile before seeing she looked sad and he sat beside her, holding her in his arms. "Roller, what's wrong?"

She leaned against him. "I was thinking about the roller derby competition," she admitted.

"Do you want to enter it?" The Portal Master asked gently.

"Yes, but I'm scared," the skater admitted.

"Is it about the incident from before? With Kaos kidnapping your family?"

At the gentle question, she shook her head. "No, not that," she said. "But something similar."

By this time, Blaze noticed his love was shaking and he could tell she was very scared. "What is bothering you, Beautiful?" He asked gently, trying to soothe her and ease her up a little so that her head was resting on his shoulder. She suddenly hugged him, holding him tight and his eyes widened, now understanding how terrified his girlfriend was.

"I don't want the same thing to happen to you," she said, her voice filled with fear.

Shocked by that, Blaze was about to ask what she meant when she spoke again. "If I enter and you come to watch me, I might lose you too," she said. "I don't want to lose my flaming fire."

She felt a gentle hand brush her hair out of her eyes and she looked up to find the man she had fallen for looking deep into her eyes with his emerald eyes. "You shouldn't let fear stop you from doing what you love. You should follow what your heart says, my beautiful rose," he said in a gentle, loving voice. "You'll never lose me because I promised you that I will always be with you and won't let anything happen to you."

He smiled at her. "I want to see my beautiful rose skate through the competition and win like a delicate angel."

Blushing at the nickname, she looked up at him. "You called me an angel," she said, kissing him. He returned the kiss, gently pinning her down to the couch, something that made her giggle into the kiss as she held onto him as the kiss deepened a little before they parted for air. "Thank you, my flaming fire, for helping me. You'll see me in that contest tomorrow."

"I'll have a front row seat," he promised.

Roller Brawl gave him a loving look. "You sure know how to make a girl smile," she said to him.

Blaze smiled at her. "I never want to see you sad, Roller," he said softly, picking her up bridal style when he saw she was getting sleepy. Carrying her to her room, the Fire/Undead Portal Master gently placed his love in her bed and tucked her in, kissing her gently on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, my beautiful rose."

Quietly leaving Roller's room, he found Wildfire and Blackout waiting as they had heard that the female Skylander was going to enter the competition. "We should all be on our guard tomorrow at the competition," he said.

They nodded. "Knowing Kaos, he probably already knows about the competition and will try something funny from the shadows," Blackout said, a slight hiss to his voice.

"No doubt," Wildfire said in agreement, looking at Blaze. "Don't worry about Kaos tomorrow, Blaze. Blackout and I will take care of that creep if he shows up while you watch your girlfriend compete."

"Thanks, guys," Blaze said to them gratefully before they retired to their rooms.

* * *

The next morning was bright as the other Portal Masters gathered at the door of the Academy, ready to head over to the competition when Blaze, Blackout, and Wildfire came out. "Hey, everyone," the Fire/Undead Portal Master greeted them. "Are you headed over to the competition?"

"You bet!" Crystal said happily.

Rachel glanced around. "Where's Roller?" She asked curiously. They had been told by Master Eon that the Undead skater had entered the competition.

"She's getting ready," Blaze answered.

A moment later, Kairi giggled. "Correction. She is ready," she said gently as they all turned, hearing their friend skate up to them, but she wasn't wearing her usual outfit. Roller Brawl had decided to put on her Supercharger armor. Blaze's jaw dropped in surprise, something that made the other male Portal Masters chuckle in amusement and the female Portal Masters giggle as Rachel went up to her friend and very gently lifted up his chin to close his mouth.

Blackout looked at him. "Blaze, are you in there?" He asked him.

Wildfire gently waved a hand in front of the Fire/Undead Portal Master's face, which helped Blaze to snap out of it as Roller giggled at the scene, smiling more when her love came up to her. "I…wasn't expecting this, my love," he said honestly.

She shrugged. "I thought this would be better for me in the competition," she said honestly and then gave blaze a shy look before doing a shy pose, her arms raised like a ballerina's arms in a ready position with her left leg at a 45 degree angle in front of her with only the toe of her skate touching the ground. "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful as always," Blaze said instantly. "And you look attractive too."

She blushed at that before he gently tilted her chin up with a gentle hand. "But, I can't give you a kiss with the helmet on," he admitted.

Roller gave him a teasing look at that. "After the competition, I'll get my victory kiss," she said, winking at him, something the others found cute to watch before they heard the announcement of the race about to begin and they quickly headed over to grab their seats. Arriving there, Blaze took Roller into his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck, my beautiful rose," he said.

"Thank you," she said with a smile before going to take her place.

Crystal sat eagerly in Rachel's lap. "She's gonna win!" She said excitedly.

"Let's make sure we root loudly for her," the Tech Portal Master said with a smile.

As the race countdown began and the racers were announced, the crowd went wild at seeing the MVP roller skater was back. "She's going to blow them all away!" Said one human watching.

"I bet she's still single," said another.

"She's really pretty too," said a third.

This got on Blaze's nerves. "Some people are a disgrace to honor," he said.

"Yes, they are," Blackout agreed. "They are only human and don't know better."

The dream dragon looked at the other Portal Masters who were Blaze's friends. "No offense, Portal Masters," he said apologetically.

"None taken," Crystal said forgivingly as did the others. Blaze tried to keep his cool, but the comments bothered him and his fire began to show. Kairi quickly doused his fire with her water orbs, giving him a contrite look.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"It's okay," he assured her. "I'm glad you did that. Thank you."

Meanwhile Rachel turned and glared at the males who had commented about Roller Brawl. "Roller Brawl is not single," she said sternly. "She is engaged to the Hellfire Portal Master. Now shush, unless you want him to show you how he got that nickname."

The males nodded instantly. "Sorry, we'll be quiet," said one of them.

Satisfied, Rachel turned back and leaned close to Blaze. "Sorry about putting you on the spot like that," she whispered apologetically.

"It's fine," he said. "It shut those three up. And…well, your statement is true. Roller and I are engaged. We just haven't made it official yet."

The other Portal Masters smiled at hearing that before hearing the countdown hit zero and the race began. "Go, Roller!" Crystal cheered loudly.

"Come on, Roller!" Kairi cheered out before she suddenly smiled and quickly motioned the other Portal Masters except for Rachel, Blaze, and Crystal to lean closer and she whispered something to them and they all nodded.

" _Skating past the others on a dime,_

 _Roller Brawl's gonna take it to the finish line!"_

Blaze looked up at them when he heard that and Rachel smiled as she and Crystal joined the cheer and they motioned him to do so too. "Roller will love hearing you cheer for her," Rachel said to him.

He looked uncertain, but noticed how Roller Brawl was listening to the cheer and was skating in time with it now. His mind made up, he joined the others in the cheer, clapping for her and cheering for her out loud, making the others smile happily.

Meanwhile, Kaos was also in the crowd and he was once again looking to kidnap Roller Brawl. "She'll be mine," he said to himself and saw how beautiful she looked. Mesmerized by her, he didn't see the Portal Masters in the crowd, but they saw him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaze found the evil Portal Master ogling at Roller Brawl, completely focused on her. Wildfire and Blackout looked up and noticed Kaos too and the former placed a large paw on Blaze's left shoulder while Blackout placed a wing on Blaze's right shoulder. "We'll handle him," the dream dragon said.

"Relax and watch your girl take the win," said the fire lion.

The Fire/Undead Portal Master relaxed and nodded. "Thanks, guys," he said, to which they nodded and got up, heading towards Kaos, who was still watching Roller Brawl closely.

The evil Portal Master didn't even know they were behind him until he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find Blackout and Wildfire glaring at him before the lion grabbed the back of Kaos' cloak and dragged him outside. The dream dragon followed, hissing at the shrimp, who cowered in fear. "You should be thankful it's us you're dealing with and not Blaze," Wildfire growled at him.

This made Kaos sweat bullets and then he felt himself flung up in the air before a red shield smacked into him so hard that he went flying far away in the sky, screaming the whole time in both pain and in frustration once again. Nodding, the two got back to the competition. "How is Roller doing?" Blackout asked.

"She's got the lead!" Crystal said excitedly.

"Just a few laps left," Kairi said, on the edge of her seat.

Nodding, Wildfire looked at Blaze. "It's done," he said to him softly.

"Kaos is far away from here now," Blackout said.

Blaze nodded. "Thank you," he said gratefully as they watched it come down to the final lap. Everyone was on the edge of their seats as the racers began skating even harder now, but Roller Brawl used her tricks she had learned and her speed, gaining a few feet in front of the others and crossing the finish line, winning the race.

Her friends jumped to their feet and cheered loudly while Blaze smiled, happy to see his beauty win the competition. Blackout suddenly noticed the fans that were beginning to crowd around Roller Brawl. "I don't think she likes being swarmed," he said.

Seeing the fans gathering around the female skater, Blaze could plainly see that his love was uncomfortable and Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go get her," she encouraged him.

Quickly, he teleported beside Roller, who was struggling to get away from all her fans as she felt both uncomfortable and a little annoyed, a feeling that only grew when someone picked her up bridal style and she threw one arm up to hit them, turning her head and stopping her fist short when she saw it was the man she had fallen for. He held her protectively as she clung to him. "She won't be taking any more autographs," he said and teleported away from the crowd, which wisely dispersed. Rachel looked at the others.

"Come on," she said. "Let's wait for them outside."

In the meantime, Blaze and Roller Brawl were on the roof of the building and the female skater was sitting in his lap and she hugged him. "Thank you for getting me out of there, my flaming fire," she said.

"No problem," he said before gently grasping the gold medal that hung proudly around his girlfriend's neck. Engraved on the medal were the letters MVP, seeing her smile.

"I don't care if I'm MVP or not," she said. "I just love skating."

Blaze smiled. "You'll always be my MVP," he said. "My most valuable person."

Roller blushed at that. "You're such a charmer," she said in a teasing, but loving voice.

He smiled but then remembered something and leaned close to her face. "You owe me something, my beautiful rose," he said to her.

She giggled. "I know," she said and took off her helmet, feeling her love place a gentle hand on her cheek.

"There's my beautiful rose's gorgeous face," he said lovingly, making her smile and kiss him, making him kiss her back as he held her lovingly. They soon parted and Roller smiled up at him.

"Thank you for helping me with my fear, my flaming fire," she said, kissing his cheek. When she pulled back, she began giggling, leaving her boyfriend confused, something that made her giggle more. "You've got something on your face," she managed to say through more giggles.

Blaze looked at his reflection in the glass and saw pink lipstick that was in the shape of a kiss mark on his cheek. Smirking, he looked at her. "This will show people that you're my girl," he said, making her giggle again.

Not long after, they saw their friends looking for them and the Fire/Undead Portal Master picked up Roller Brawl and slid down the roof to land on the ground to rejoin the others. The female Portal Masters began giggling at seeing the kiss mark on Blaze's face, to which he just rolled his eyes in a non-heated manner. They also congratulated Roller on her win as they all began heading for the Academy, noticing the sun was setting a moment later. "We need to be getting back," Kairi said.

Rachel nodded. "Yes. Master Eon mentioned something big was going on tomorrow," she said.

One by one, the Portal Masters said goodbye to Blaze and the three Skylanders with him as they teleported back to Earth, Rachel being the last one to go as she picked up her little sister and teleported back to Earth. Blaze, Roller Brawl, Wildfire, and Blackout all waved goodbye and started heading for the Academy, to which Roller sighed a little. "We have a long way home," she said. "I hope my sore legs don't give out."

She felt familiar arms pick her up bridal style. "Allow me to carry you home, milady," Blaze said with a gentlemanly air.

Blushing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him. "This reminds me of a knight carrying a princess into the sunset in a fairytale," she admitted.

He smiled at her. "This is no fairytale," he said gently. "This fire knight is taking his MVP beauty home."

Roller smiled up at him and closed her eyes, allowing her knight to take her home. Wildfire and Blackout smiled at this and paused a moment to allow the two lovers a little privacy. "Looks like Blaze helped Roller Brawl conquer her fear," the lion Skylander said to the dream dragon Skylander, who nodded in agreement.

"Fear can drive someone forward or hold someone back," he said. "He helped her drive that fear back into the darkness where it came from."

Wildfire nodded in agreement to Blackout before the two continued walking, catching up with Blaze, who was still carrying Roller Brawl in his arms, as they all headed back for Skylanders Academy together.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
